Helena Ainsworth
Helena Ainsworth is an OC of Leah, from her upcoming story/universe. Biography Helena was born as Helena Acton on October 3 some time in the 16th century in England to a rather poor family. Her parents were worked as a seamstress and a farmer for the Lord and Lady of Woolbeck and due to the long and hard hours they worked they couldn't properly take care of Helena, therefore Lady Woolbeck often treated Helena as though she was her own, mostly due to her her infertility and unhappiness in her marriage. She would often take her to lesson and let her play the piano, letting Helena grow up intelligent and privileged. One day, her father attempted to steal from Lord Woolbeck which resulted in banishing his entire family from the Woolbeck house, on to the streets of the village surrounding it. Despite this Lady Woolbeck still loved Helena as her own and would allow her nephew, Charles Ainsworth, to continue teaching and playing with her. Soon Helena's mother started to grow sick and died when Helena was 15. Her father, too depressed and sick to continue or find work, had left Helena to care for herself as he continued to only care for her mother as though she were still alive. Helena lived quite rough in several villages until she was 18, she took on many jobs to find money to survive as Lady Woolbeck had died and couldn't care for her. Furthermore, this meant that Helena could not see Charles as his parents would greatly disapprove if they found out the true reason of his visits to the Woolbeck house. Just after turning 18, Helena ran into Charles once again in a pub in a faraway town she had moved to and the two were finally free to fall in love. Charles introduced her to his friends, Arthur and Victoria Dayton, whom had a strange aura surrounding them.Soon it was revealed by Charles that they were vampires who had narrowly escaped prosecution as "witches" and had to move, they were helped by Charles. Eventually, the four became close friends and the couple had turned Helena and Charles into vampires after a debate over the topic. At the age of 21, months after the transformation, Charles and Helena married and lived a good life together having three born-vampire daughters, Marian, Irene and Clarice, over several centuries. However, during the 70's Charles was murdered mysteriously having been killed whilst living in France and so the family decided to move around the world, settling in America during the 90's. In 1999, Helena married Andrew Drake, a successful businessman who was newly divorced and willing to give his next "true love" his millions in case anything happened to him. Soon enough, Andrew died of a heart attack and out of "grief" Helena and her family decided to move back to England to Brookley, a hidden magical town where they couldn't be bothered. Personality C''oming soon!'' Physical Description Appearance Helena is a roughly 420-year old vampire with extremely pale skin, unnaturally green eyes that she gained upon turning and dyed black hair which was naturally ginger before she bleached it in the 70's. She stands at 5'1" (154 cm) which makes her the shortest member of her family. Helena has five tattoos; a red rose with two leaves and five thorny stems on her back, "I.III.V.VIII" on her upper left arm, and all of her children's names and birthdays tattooed on her right wrist. Attire For someone of her assumed age (around her 40s) Helena likes to believe she is rather fashionable, dressing in glamorous dresses, fine-tailored suits and constantly wearing a high heel of some sort. As she has lived through many decades she occasionally dresses in the styles of those periods, claiming that they are "better then what kids wear nowadays". She is always seen wearing her wedding ring from her marriage to Charles as she treasures it dearly and it allows her to walk in the sun. Relationships Family Marian Coming soon! Irene Coming soon! Clarice Coming soon! Sam Coming soon! Relationships Charles Coming soon! Andrew Coming soon! Gallery C''oming soon!'' Trivia * She was created based off of EXO songs: Hurt, The Eve and Exodus. * Helena was created on 16/01/18 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Universe Category:Ainsworth Family Category:Vampires